


After a Long Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Room for one more?”





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day nine prompt: hot bath/shower.

“Room for one more?”

Maryse opened her eyes and sat up a bit as she looked at Dot who was standing in the doorway. She smiled and nodded, watching Dot get undressed. It had been a long, tiring day, so she drew a hot bath the minute she got home and put on some classical music to listen to, a glass of wine nearby. 

Dot got into the water and sat opposite of Maryse. She ran her fingers along Maryse’s knee and smiled at her. “How was work?”

Maryse sighed and reached for her wine glass, taking a sip before answering. “Stressful.”

Dot frowned. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I could do?”

Maryse took another sip of her wine, looking Dot up and down. She set the glass aside and moved forward to sit in Dot’s lap. “I could think of a few things.”

Dot wrapped her arms around Maryse and smiled. “Oh? And what could those things be?”

“Here’s a hint,” Maryse said before cupping Dot’s face and kissing her.


End file.
